


Spotlight

by Philsweirdo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, M/M, Phandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philsweirdo/pseuds/Philsweirdo
Summary: Phil Lester and Chris Kendall were the worlds hottest couple until something happens. Chris is renowned actor and Phil is an incredible costume designer. Phil meets new and upcoming actor Dan Howell and sparks fly.





	Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story so I’m completely open to feedback and would love some pointers (editing tips ;) but only constructive and hope you like it

Spotlight  
Chapter One  
Phil’s POV

I flop onto my couch with a sigh. Reaching for the tv remote I silently pray he’s not on tv. The destroyer of worlds, the only person I’ve ever loved, Chris Kendall. Currently holding the title of ‘hottest actor’ according to like seven different magazines, I used to agree wholeheartedly, but now every time I look at him I just feel sick to the stomach. He and I were making the front page of every magazine, newsfeed and fan blog for years, the hottest couple. Him being a world renowned actor meant that no matter what happens, I will be in the spotlight. 

Acting isn’t really my thing if I’m honest, however hearing people talking about it gives me a rush, every actor has a way about them that just causes you to hang on to every word that drips out of their mouth. I prefer to stay behind the scenes in the costuming department, which is how I met Chris. I was working on a movie called Sons of Eternity which just so happened to have Chris Kendall starring as the leading role. He walked into the costuming department on the first day and the moment he walked in my heart skipped a beat. He was the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on, and I fell head over heels for him. After a month of me pining after him, I was hanging out with him in his trailer and he kissed me and from then on it was smooth sailing for three years. Until one day I was replying to a text from our best friend Peej and he received a text that I cant ever forget.

I found out that he had been cheating on me for the last year of our relationship and the next day, it was on every single news source imaginable, the fandom was falling apart. There has been a divide in our ever dwindling fandom since then, majority taking my side and making sure I was ok, but the odd few started attacking me for forcing Chris to cheat by not making him happy, after a while I started believing them, truly thinking that it was my fault that Chris cheated on me with some girl he met on the set of another movie that I wasn’t working on with him. I fell into a pit of despair and didn’t leave my apartment for weeks at a time, only surviving on whatever PJ brought with him on the days he visited. He had decided to cut all ties with Chris since the incident, trying to convince me that Chris was the one in the wrong. 

One day PJ had let himself into my apartment and came striding into my bedroom.   
“Phil Lester, today you are going to shower, shave and get into some clean clothing”  
I just groaned into my pillow as a response. Staying on the same spot, and the next thing I know he was dragging me out of bed by the ankle until I plopped onto the floor. He forced me to get ready for the day and proceeded to shove me out the door before explaining what we were going to do that day.  
“We’re going to a job interview”  
“PJ, you’ve got the be kidding me, you know that I am in no way ready to work on another movie, I mean what if he’s going to be cast and I’ll have to work with him.”  
“That’s not going to happen because I’ve already talked to the casting department and Chris Kendall is not on the list of actors for this movie.” He sighed. “Phil you are the best costume designer in the UK today, there is no way you aren’t going to get the job” 

Peej was right I was good, costuming has been a part of my life since I as very young. My mum was a dance instructor and I always helped her to pick out the costumes for her ballerinas and always helped making alterations. Eventually, as a teen I was making all of the costumes by myself, since then I’ve been pursuing my dream. With a lot of hard work and determination I managed to make my way to the top. I’ve been hired for almost all of the most famous movies coming out since 2014. I’m good at my job and there is nothing I love more than it at the moment.  
“Peej, I’m going to go, I’m going to try and get that job and if I don’t you cannot say that I didn’t try.” I say cautiously. He just winks in reply. 

“Thank you Mr Lester, you’ve got the job”  
“Excuse me, what?” Normally you get the usual reply, “We will consider you for this position” blah blah blah.   
“I said you got the job, you’re the best in the UK, we didn’t even need to set up an interview but your manager Mr Ligouri insisted” He replies, matter-of-factly.   
I leave the room and send a death stare straight to PJ to which he just laughs.  
“I told you that you’d get it” He teases.   
“PJ you’re an ass, you know that right?”  
“Yea, but at least I’m your ass”  
“Shut up”

We head back to my apartment, smiles plastered on our faces.


End file.
